


Danger Days: The Secret Lives of The Fabulous Fandoms

by madeofdoom (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, M/M, multi fandoms, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/madeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of drabbles based on danger days (mcr) <br/>Multifandom, multiship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Na Na Na (Vriska to Terezi.)

Hey there little blind one, remember me? Vriska Sekret, the pretty little Indian girl your parents always hated. The girl who stole all those pretty little pain meds, the ones you got after your accident? Well, the doctors called it that. I sold those meds, m’dear. What, you thought I’d take them? Can’t be dealing with addictions now, too cliché for a girl like me. And you know that lovely little spider I put in your bed? The one that bit you, nearly made you lose your hand? Bought that with some of the cash I made, circle of life, baby.   
But enough of the reminiscing, this refers to quite something else. You tried to kill me, baby girl. We both know it wasn’t any accident. You didn’t accidentally crash into me the first time you took your car out after the sugery. Didn’t accidentally make me lose my fucking legs. Well darling, you have unleashed something you really don’t want unleashed. You lit the fuze, darling, and I’m going to burn you, burn your pretty little heart out.   
And I promise you, I mean that quite literally. I’ve got my lighter and a set of shiny bright knives, I’m coming for you, TZ. I suppose it always had to go this way, one of us killing the other. Remember when we were 13, first time we went shoplifting, and you let mall security take me, tell my parents, and you got away? Remember the fight we arranged with that little Piexes bitch, and she brought along her friends, and you ran away? Left me to get ten stitches up my side?   
Well, I’m in your house, babe. Climbed in through the basement window. Coming upstairs now, gonna slice up your wrists, fix your face, cut out your heart. Don’t even try to say sorry. We’re gonna end it, Red. Right here, right now. Watch your little baby sister ask why, how fun it’ll be. Watch your parents ask why I ain’t all locked up, or stuck on meds like Makara. Beg for the god they so religiously (ha!) follow to save you, to bring you back.  
You always wanted to make a change, influence the law, didn’t you, well hey, maybe you will! Cute dead little white kids tend to. And I’ll never say sorry, it was always you or me, pretty one. It ain’t too early to fuck up, I’m a rich kid, it’s what we do. There was always a little part of me so desperately wanting to hurt you, baby, guess you just woke it up. I’d rather be in prison than stay in this suburban limbo, I always said so.   
Gonna cut off your pretty ginger hair, gag you, and burn out your heart, then watch it all explode around you. So long, my dear.


	2. Bulletproof  (JohnDave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MEANT TO BE CUTE I SWEAR  
> THAT DIED HALFWAY THROUGH

TG: hey john  
TG: aint you always saying how awesome it would be to fly  
EB: youre weird  
TG: just being myself baby  
TG: anyway  
TG: i bought a couple of plane tickets  
TG: im getting outta this town  
TG: wanna come with?  
EB: dave, i’m not sure, i mean...  
EB: dad would worry!  
TG: come on babe  
TG: run away for a couple days  
TG: its just paris  
TG: you know you want to  
EB: i don’t want to be rude or anything but...  
EB: are you sure that wouldn’t be weird??  
EB: not to hurt your feelings or anything but..  
TG: my feelings are unhurtable  
EB: liar! you’re just good at fakesmiles.  
TG: come on john  
TG: just me and you and our messed up minds  
TG: make one of those cute photo albums and everything  
TG: come on itll be so boss  
TG: blow outta this fucked up town  
TG: weekend in paris  
EB: come back home and get screamed at.  
TG: then do it again  
EB: look it just isn’t a good idea!  
EB: people will get worried!  
EB: maybe some other time, okay babe?  
TG: sure whatever  
TG: but im getting outta here whether you come or not  
TG: fucking hate this place  
TG: dont try to tell me not to  
TG: im gonna do this  
EB: dave stop guilt tripping me!  
EB: fine.  
EB: but we’re taking my car to the airport, yours is a health hazard!

And that was the plan, romantic weekend. But now the papers are calling for little Johnny to come home, it’s been two weeks and everyone except Bro is blaming Dave for the disappearance. 

And Dad hates how he’s expected to find them, be a fucking hero. He feels so helpless, and he wishes it would all end, just get his John back and let it be over. 

But Dave and John, they’re not lost or kidnapped, they’re in a game. A game played far too late, they both know they’re gonna die. John won’t be the last one out, Dave won’t be the last one out, no one gets out of the game. 

But hey, they got their wish, Dave got to run away, and John can fly now, so everything worked out fine, right? In theory, anyway.


	3. Sing (Johnlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenaged Sherlock Holmes' last letter to his Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry.

‘Mycroft, give this to John. Don’t you dare read it, don’t hand it over to the police, the psych unit, mummy, father, no one. This is for John,’ read the note on Sherlock’s pillow, written in his typical navy blue fountain pen, ‘Now, John, I am forced to assume this is you. John, I’m sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, and all the other clichés. Just, promise not to end up like me. I know you’re not the best mentally either, and I’m so sorry I left you, but just promise, stay alive for me. Not that you’d ever do anything as stupid as I did, of course not. John, you are what tomorrow needs, get your A levels and go to uni, and then to med school like you always wanted. Do it for the people you can save, do it for the people who love you, promise not to do anything for people who hate you, who try to hurt you. Don’t you ever be as weak as I was. (Promise not to do Anderson’s homework for him) Do it for me and for anyone else you’ve lost. Do it because the world needs people like you. Do it because people need helping, and I can’t do that anymore. I was nothing, from the beginning I was just a way to stop father leaving mummy, you were my only friend and I’m fairly sure I was yours. I know I’m not what you wanted, but thank you for having me, I love you, John, and I always will.’


	4. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orphan notice.

I wrote all the othre chapters but my laptop ate them and I cant be bothered to redo it.


End file.
